MC: Helping the l'Cie
by Drago3511
Summary: Once again, Sean seems to get himself caught up in a mess... this time in the universe of FFXIII! How will his appearence here have an impact on Lightning and the others? LightningxSeanxFang VanillexHope SnowxSerah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix, or any other elements of any other games, anime, movies, TV shows, etc. I only own my OC characters; now please enjoy my latest fic.

* * *

><p>(Sean POV)<p>

It was a nice day to be traveling through the Multiverse when you're super bored of anything else that was happening at home. Sure, a couple Unversed here and there, but nothing Aqua and the gang can't handle. As I was drifting through, I felt a slight tug on my soul, and looked to my right. I heard a very faint call of, 'Please, help these people.' I decided it couldn't hurt to check it out, so I changed my random course to a completely new one, and headed towards the direction of the voice. Wherever it lead me, I just know that I'm gonna be in for a load of trouble.

* * *

><p>(No POV – Top of the Purge Train)<p>

"Hey, hey, let's be rational now!" Sazh panicked as the scorpion mech neared closer to him and Lightning. "They're sending the big guns now, what do we do?" "Watch and, what's that?" Lightning asked as a hole opened up in the sky and a human shaped figure fell out and started to nose dive in their direction.

* * *

><p>(Sean POV)<p>

As I fell through the war filled sky, I went through a couple hand signs and bit my thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!" I called out and smoke filled my sight. As the smoke cleared, I was gliding slightly smoother as I was now on the back of a large phoenix. "Thanks Reika, look out!" The phoenix tried to move but it was too late, we crashed into some kind of giant robot and bounced off its metal plating in front of two people. "Ah, Reika! You ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and slightly shook her head, "I think I sprained my wing Sean. Can you fix it up?" She asked my in a pained voice. I was about to respond, but I looked up at the two in front of me, a woman with pink hair, at about 20-21 years of age with pink hair curled onto her left shoulder, pale aqua eyes, a smooth face, what I believe to be a soldiers uniform, and some sort of weapon in a holster hanging on her back. The other was a middle-aged black man, with an afro, a mustache-beard combo, what looks like a pilots outfit, and two pistols strapped to his legs.

"What, never seen a guy and his phoenix fall out of the sky and bounce off a robot? Actually don't answer that." I said, then I remembered said robot and turned to face it. "Okay dude, you messed with the wrong inter-universal traveling guy today, now feel the wrath of Gilgamesh!" And with that, Gilgamesh materialized on my body and the visor slid over my mouth. I got into a classic martial arts stance and charged head first at the mech. "Kid, don't be stupid!" The afro-guy called out. "Don't worry, Sean can take care of himself. He's faced a lot worse that a stupid robot, plus he's mad right now. The bucket of bolts doesn't stand a chance." Reika assured him. "I hope your right." He said. I jumped up and got eye-to-light with the robot and shouted, "Times up!" Then while revving the jets in the gauntlets, I released a devastating Divine Dragon, which completely totaled the outer shell and inner workings of the mech robot, causing it to spark and explode in my f**king face! This in turn, blew me back and caused me to skid in a crouching position back to the group.

When I turned around and Gilgamesh degenerated, I saw afro guy and pinkette slack-jawed. "Thank, thank you, I'll be here all week." I did a mock bow and turned back to Reika, "You want me to fix you up now?" I asked. She nodded and I got to work by summoning Oathkeeper and it started to glow green. **"Cure!"** I called out, and Reika was covered in a faint green aura, which died down shortly. She got up on two feet and stretched her right wing, "Thanks, that feels so much better." "That's magic! You can use magic!" I turned around to see afro guy pointing at me with a freaked out expression. "So, what of it old dude?" "First off, it's not old dude. The name is Sazh Katzroy. Second off, if you can use magic and summon, then you're a l'Cie!" I looked at him with a blank expression and tilted my head, "A la-whatnow?" My reaction caused Sazh to calm down a bit, but still look at me mysteriously.

"Okay, you're _not_ a l'Cie. But that doesn't explain how you can use magic, make weapons out of thin air, and summon that thing." He should not have said that. "Thing, THING! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING BUDDY BOY!" I had to hold Reika back from mauling Sazh and igniting him beyond recognition, "Reika, I'm undoing the Jutsu!" I yelled, let her go, and then formed a ram seal before she could get close to Sazh. Reika disappeared in a puff of smoke and both Sazh and the pink girl looked at me strange. I mentally sighed and looked at them with a straight face, "You might wanna sit down, this'll take a while." "We don't have a while, we'll hear your story later." She stated, then walked off in another direction, "If we even live that long." Sazh muttered. Then a small yellow bird flew out of his afro and landed in his hands, "Chocobo, we just can't catch a break, can we?" Then he walked off to follow the pink haired girl. I was about to follow them, but something told me I haven't seen the last of them, so I set off in my own direction to explore this hellish war zone.

* * *

><p>I started walking in the opposite direction of the other two and no matter where I looked, there were explosions, soldiers, and innocent people getting shot at. It made me sick, so sick that I felt like I was gonna snap! But I kept my cool and kept walking until a soldier spotted me, "Hey you, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh ya know, taking in the scenery, thinkin of knocking a few heads in, helping the innocents that you've been shooting, that sort of thing." I said, as I dodged a flying piece of ruble that flew by my head and smashed into his helmet. 'Now' I thought to myself, then I summoned Oblivion and knocked him aside, his gun scattering to the ground. He went to reach for it, but I stepped on his head and pointed Oblivion to his face. "Now, unless you want your head rolling on the ground you'll answer a few questions." I said. I felt his head nodding underneath my foot and smirked.<p>

"Number one: what's going on here, why are you attacking innocent people?" "Orders for the Purge! They were order for the Purge!" I pointed Oblivion closer to his neck, "What is the Purge?" "There was a Pulse fal'Cie located in the city of Bodhum, and we were to believe that it created a l'Cie! Anyone tainted by the filth of Pulse was to be removed from Cocoon at any cost!" The soldier screamed. I growled at him and pressed my foot harder, "Even at the cost of innocent people!" I was ticked, ticked beyond belief, then I snapped. I knocked him out with the flat side of Oblivion and dismissed the weapon. As soon as I released my foot and turned the other way, I heard clapping. But the hands sounded covered, so I turned around and saw a tall guy in a white trench coat; he had platinum blonde hair covered by a black bandana, blue eyes, a stubbly beard, and a smile on his face. "And you are?" I asked the stranger. "Snow." Was all he said.

I looked up in the sky and saw nothing but carnage and explosions. "My name, it's Snow Villiers." He said and walked over to me. "I can tell that you were really pissed just a second ago, you have a strong sense of justice. We could use a guy like you. What do you say, wanna help us protect the innocent?" I looked at Snow for a moment and finally asked the question, "Who is us?" "NORA, it's our small group of people who want to stand and fight against the army, PSICOM. Look, we want to help as much as you do. All of these people, they need heroes." I gave one last thought and smirked, "Alright, I'm in. You're actually lucky to have me." "And how's that?" From behind Snow four more people came and gathered around him, a buff tan guy with orange hair, a dude with blue hair, a kid with silver-ish hair and goggles, and a girl with dark brown hair that barely touched her shoulders.

"Because people, I'm known by many as some type of hero or another. The Man of Many Weapons: Sean Sky, at your disposal." I stated with a mock bow. They all chuckled a little before Snow placed a hand on my shoulder, "You know how to work a gun?" My face paled on the spot, "Wow, one of the few weapons I _don't _know how to use! But don't worry; I've got my own weapons." They all looked at me like I was either crazy or stupid. "No offense, but I don't see any weapons kid." The tan guy stated. Again, I smirk. "Well, prepare to be amazed and/or shocked. Whatever you do, just don't point your guns or shoot me." I backed up a bit and closed my eyes, then in twin flashes of light and darkness, Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in my hands.

The group backed away when I opened my eyes. "Before you say anything, no. I'm not a l'Cie, or whatever you guys call it. I'm just as human as you, probably just twenty times more awesome though." They all looked hesitant, except for Snow. He had a calm expression on his face. I waited a moment and sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you why I'm here. I fell out of a portal in the sky and summoned a phoenix to try and pull us out of the air. But that didn't work and we landed in front of a giant scorpion-like robot thing, a guy with a Chocobo in his afro, and a girl with pink hair and a weird sword-gun thing. My phoenix sprained her wing and I got up and materialized a set of gauntlets and greaves called Gilgamesh, then charged at the robot and delivered a devastating uppercut and then it exploded in my face. After that I called up my Keyblade Oathkeeper, the white one in my left hand, and used magic to heal her sprained wing. Then she disappeared and I split up from the other two, met and knocked out this guard, then met Snow and you guys… yeah, we're all caught up now." They still looked suspicious until Snow walked in front of the group. "I believe him." Phew, at least I got Snow's support… this is gonna be a long day, or night, not sure yet.

* * *

><p>Please Review positively!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of Helping the l'Cie!"

Sean: "Things are going to get even crazier than they would have now that I've arrived at The Hanging Edge to lend a hand."

"No doubt about that. Now, let's get around to the disclaimer. Take it away Sean!"

Sean: "Drago3511 does NOT own Final Fantasy XIII or any other aspect from any game, show etc. He DOES however own me, my abilities, AND the Phoenix Summoning Contract that was seen last chapter with Reika... which is a nickname for Koreikala by the way."

"Right, now let's get you back to The Hanging Edge to help Snow and his band of freedom fighters! So please everyone, enjoy the fic."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV<strong>**)**

Things were just starting to get out of hand. First, the army guys that we've been fighting, PSICOM, have started to step up their game. On our way back to NORA's makeshift base, we ran into these things that they call Pantherons. They looked like a bunch of wildcats that got teched out and had their underbellies drowned in a bunch neon paint. They were pretty vicious, but it was nothing that a couple of grenades from Snow and a few slashes from Oathkeeper and Oblivion couldn't handle.

We eventually got back to NORA's temporary set-up, where there were already civilians sitting around with their heads hung, as if they already lost the fight. "Snow, these people are devastated. I've never see so many hopeless looks in one place before." I said to the trench coat-wearing blonde. Snow himself only slightly hung his head himself, before quickly perking back up with a huge grin on his face. "That only means that we need to try harder to bring these people back to their homes! We need to be their heroes Sean!" I nodded at this and started walking around the area to see if I could help anyone in the slightest way... whether it was to heal an injury, or to just give them a little bit of a moral boost.

I eventually ended up walking back to Snow and his group, who were now in front of a large group of people, some of them even offering to help fight. "Could help." I head Snow say. Gadot then nodded his head and started passing out the guns they had collected to anyone who was willing to fight. "You guys sure about this? I mean, sure they could help our chances... but remember, they could still get hurt in the line of fire. I may be able to heal people back to almost full health, but even I can't heal a life-threatening wound to some extent. People could die out there." I said, but no one dropped their weapon or moved an inch. I just sighed and nodded to all of the people. After my little speech, a woman with silver hair that reminded me of Dante and Nero came up and grabbed one of the guns. "Are you sure?" Snow asked. "Yeah, moms are tough." The woman said, while gaining a firm grip on the firearm.

"Alright, last one. Who wants it?" Snow asked while holding out the last gun. He even tried to give it to a kid who was probably almost my age, but he cowered away from it, as if it were deadly to the touch. Then a girl came up and said, "I'll take it." With a hint of a British accent. Snow nodded and handed her the gun. She took it with open arms and I walked up to her, "Keep these people safe, okay? If we somehow end up loosing, I'm counting on you to protect them all." She nodded and did a mock shot with the gun while childishly saying "Bang." I played along and pretended to get shot in the heart, stumbling over and falling on my back.

Snow and his crew just laughed as I played along with the little act. I got up after my little performance and we all started to move out. Lebreau stayed behind for a little bit to help everyone else get to a safe spot before following us back to the battlefield.

Gadot stayed close to the civilians who volunteered to help fight, while I went ahead and took point with Snow and Lebreau. But I think that was for the best, because a PSICOM ship dropped some sort of bio-mechanical monster in front of us that looked like some sort of hulking beast with a plasma blade stuck in its head. "Heroes don't run from fights." Snow started. I nodded and summoned a different set of weapons this time. On my right hand materialized a silver, demonic-looking arrow gun called Artemis, and in my left hand materialized the motorized blade, Red Queen.

"Guys, let me go first. I've got a new combo that I wanna try." I said, getting a nod from Snow and a curious look from Lebreau. "Alright then ugly, let's get this party started!" I yelled as I charged the massive monster. It tried to claw at me, but I just side-stepped and slid underneath it, getting behind the massive creature. Artemis started to charge with demonic purple energy, and I let it loose. **"Lock-On!"** I yelled as I pulled the trigger of the weapon. Multiple spheres of purple energy shot out and hovered in front of me for a brief second, before launching forward and striking the monster. It cried out in pain and turned around to face me, completely ignoring Snow and Lebreau.

Snow then chucked a grenade, which Lebreau shot while it landed underneath the beast, causing it to explode and distract it. While this happened, I jumped into the air and then performed an Air Hike by channeling energy underneath my feet to create a solid platform. "Take this, **Acid Rain!**" I yelled while pulling the trigger of Artemis multiple times, launching energy spheres into the air. The spheres then broke apart into several energy arrows that rained down upon the monster bellow me, dealing massive damage. I then revved the engine/heating mechanism in Red Queen to its max while making my decent. "And for the finishing touch, **Double Down!**" I cried. I brought the tip of Red Queen down and sped up my decent. The blade ended up making contact with the head of the monster, cleaving it in two right down the middle.

I landed in a crouching position with my blade embedding itself in the metal walkway. The monster collapsed onto said walkway and started to disappear. I stood up and placed Red Queen on my back and dismissed the two weapons.

I turned around to see Snow and Lebreau with looks of shock on their faces, followed by smiles. "Well, I'm sure glad you're on our side." Lebreau said. Snow nodded his head in agreement. "No doubt about that. You make PSICOM and the l'Cie look like toddlers with that kind of firepower. Where'd you get those kinds of weapons?"

"The giant keys that you saw me summon earlier are a part of me, they can't be used by anyone else. The weapons that you just saw me use were given to me by friend of mine. But, they're only mere copies of the real things. The blade I used called Red Queen, was specially customized by its wielder Nero, so that only he could use it properly. Turns out though, I could handle the blade pretty well when he dropped it and was being crushed by a massive demon about maybe eight times bigger than the thing that we just fought. The other weapon that I used was a demonic arrow gun called Artemis. It was found in the Temen-ni-gru by the Devil Hunter, Dante. He let me take it out for a spin when we were dealing with a few deadly lightning demons known as the Blitz. Artemis was best for the job because of the multiple shots that could be fired at once to lower it's protective electric cloak to go ahead and kill them with melee attacks." I explained, Snow and Lebreau wide-eyed.

"Now I'm really glad that you're on our side. I wouldn't want to pick a fight with you." Snow said with a grin. I nodded and turned around to see the still warring area that was The Hanging Edge. "We've still got a lot of people to save and a lot of PSICOM heads to bash in. C'mon guys, let's go be heroes!" I shouted and ran off, with Snow and Lebreau following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"And that's a wrap for Helping the l'Cie Chapter 2!"<p>

Sean: "Yes, I finally got to pull off an awesome combo with two awesome weapons! But you should make this a little more challenging for me!"

"And make you seem almost God-like? No thanks, that's not what I'm aiming for. The only reason you were able to defeat that Beta Behemoth in the first place was because of your skill with your weapons, not to mention that they can be powered up by charging the attack!"

Sean: "Fine, I won't push things farther than they should be."

"Good boy. Now, we'll see you all next time for Chapter 3. Please review who Sean should be paired with this time and if he should be able to save Hope's mom so that he doesn't go hell-bent on revenge."


	3. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	4. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
